Do You Call my Name?
by DusktoDawnBarbatos
Summary: Within the void mind of Yang Xiao Long is a past forgotten. A drunk mother that wanted nothing to do with her at first, A sister take by child protection that visits, and a raven-haired companion that hasn't lost hope. As the darkness unrolls from her mind Will the insanity her mother caused be her undoing or will it be her salvation into Sanity. {Amnesia AU; Bumblebee}
1. Chapter 1

_**New story. With my college done for now I decided to write this story. For once it will follow Yang. Why you ask? Read and find out.**_

 **Chapter One: Resemblance**

It was late afternoon, near 4:30, when the sounds of nurses roaming the halls would turn this woman's world around. Her long blonde hair standing against a sea of white as she winced at the large black eye that was forming. To her left were her heart monitor and EKG machines beeping steadily. On her left wrist, a paper band with the last name printed on it. Xiao Long. It was all she could remember from her time in this hospital or medical facility as Ruby put it every visit. Ever since she woke up today the young blonde couldn't think of her own name or how she got here. The only semblance of normality was the nurses constantly checking on her and calling her ' Long'.

Looking to the large door swinging open the blonde watched the smaller redhead step into the room. She was wearing her red hoodie and carrying a black and red backpack on her back. Behind her was a tall red-haired woman wearing a golden yellow t-shirt with a large moon placed in the center. Her hips were covered by shorts that hugged her legs and botox tightly. Seeing this type of clothing always made the blonde quite uncomfortable but she never knew why. Behind the redheads was a tall black-haired woman wearing her usual cat ear accessories. As the woman closed the door and turned to her two friends the blonde could see everything she was wearing. A crop top that hung tightly to her large breast but closed right below them. Leather pants that constantly squeaked every time she walked. Lastly a large black and yellow leather jacket with a little heart shaped fire placed over her heart.

"How are you doing today Yang?" The small redhead asked holding her red-haired girlfriend's hand giving it a small squeeze. The blonde looked at the small woman with a puzzled look still on her face. For she had no idea who this yang was even though this woman who called her sis or sister kept calling to her and visiting her constantly. Looking to her left the blonde could see the black-haired woman pull out a book from the small redhead's bag.

"Who is this Yang?" The blonde asked causing the small redhead to sigh softly. The distasteful flavor of repeating this to the blonde grew more bitter by the day. The two women stared at one another in a now silent deadlock. The faded lilac staring into a glowing silver as their eyes squint. The shock of pain shooting through the blonde's right eye caused her to back down fast. Her loud scream echoing through the room and out into the hall despite the door being closed. Almost instantly four nurses bolt through the door as they start to restrain the blonde. Her once lilac eyes now a deep red even through the black eye. As the doctor came rushing in she hurried Ruby and her friends into the hallway while she grabbed a nerve tranquilizer. The door soon closed as though thumps could be heard causing Blake to close her eyes and wince in pain.

"That sounds like it has to hurt," Blake commented as the two redheads shot her a glare before they all burst out laughing. Even though it was a long shot Blake hoped her Sunny Little Dragon would've remembered about them dating. But after the past seven times, Yang has been here the once throbbing pain was now a dull ache. Blake knew her mother Kali and father Ghira would take Yang into their home in a heartbeat. But due to her alcoholic mother constantly beating her over the most trivial of tasks. She despised Raven to her very core ever since she met her through Ruby.

"How about some cocoa Ruby? Blake?" The tall redhead asked as she adjusted her ex-boyfriend's shirt. She watched Blake give a simply nod before she turned to her arm. As she stared into the silver pools of life she fell in love with Pyrrha could feel her heart begin to melt. She knew that Ruby was silently asking for some cookies while they enjoyed their hot beverages. "No Ruby."

The stare between Pyrrha and the smaller redhead went on as Blake continued to read her book. Seconds began to turn into Minutes as the staring kept going between the two women. That was until the doctor and nurses emerged from Yang's room looking different than before. Two nurses were bleeding at the wrist from Yang's PTSD attack, one was holding their head from being kicked into a wall and the last nurse was unharmed surprisingly. The doctor, on the other hand, had a black eye to match Yang's and a few bite marks from the mistake of reaching over her.

Looking to the redheads who resumed their silent argument than to the doctor as he waved them off. Seeing the so-called okay sign from him Blake strolled back into the room to see her unconscious lover lying still in a drug induced slumber. She could still remember the first time Yang was placed in the hospital. Back then she had mild amnesia from Raven's trademarked left hook but still remembered that she was in love with her. Now it wasn't even that. Yang had no memory of who she was or why she was being held in this hospital. The only thing she remembered was a black-haired woman with crimson eyes beating on her to know end. Unfornately Blake could still remember her screaming for help that night.

As she approached the door Blake could feel her heart skip several beats. It was date night for the cat and her dragon and in her hand were a bundle of red roses for Yang. Blake planned throughout the previous night trying to make this date perfect for her perfect girlfriend. But as she reached the doorstep Blake could hear a faint cry for help. In fear Raven was beating Ruby she kicked the door open only to have her heart sink. In the middle of the living room was Raven pushing a pillow cushion down on Yang's face as she kept throwing her left hook. The faint screams of Yang calling for help now filled her mind with an untapped rage. In a blighted fury Blake grabbed Raven off of Yang before throwing a punch into the elder woman's stomach. Taking her phone out Blake began to dial 911 for Yang.

As she approached Yang she lowered her ear to Yang's open mouth listening for any breathe. Nothing. In terror Blake began giving Yang mouth to mouth she learned during her lifeguard classes. Silently she mouth counted the number of pumps on Yang's chest before tilting her head slightly. Out the corner of her eye she watched her blonde girlfriend's chest cavity rise slightly. After seeing this she began pumping on Yang's chest again counting silently. As she reached thirty Blake could hear the ambulance pull up. In addition she could hear the faint heartbeats of Yang's heart slow down. Turning to the men Blake screamed at the top of her lungs to help Yang. In a panic the two men pushed Blake aside before pulling a difibulator from there medical bag. Ripping her top open the first man pushed the electrified pads to the blonde's chest. First jump and nothing. The second man adjusted the electricity for more output. Second Jump and nothing. In a last attempt the two men placed the machine on maximum power before yelling clear. Third Jump. The blonde woman shot up screaming in paint after feeling the electric burn her skin in an attempt to rescue her from the jaws of death. There was just one problem though. The blonde woman had forgotten who she was and where she was at.

That was a distant past now as Blake watched the two women reenter the room. One was holding two cups filled with the molten hot liquid, the other was holding three cookies like shuriken from Blake's favorite novel "Ninjas of Love: Unto Dawn". As she took the warm cup from the taller redhead she noticed a all to familiar expression that she had come accustom too after knowing Ruby for years. Smiling slightly as the three woman sat beside the elder blonde's bedside as though they awaited for her awakening. Blake often considered this as a fairy tale story with no end in sight as of yet. But as she leaned over Pyrrha could hear Blake's faint words, "Didn't win this time did you? 0-9 Pyrrha."

The taller redhead knew what she was talking about. It was the same situation she always had with her rose. The moment a confrontation between the two would start Ruby broke out her molten silver eyes. Quivering her lips ever the slightest. A teardrop peeking on thee side of her eyes as if the smaller woman would break down after being denied what she wanted. It gave the same reaction out of the elder of the two every time. Her heart would slowly break open. Her lungs would tighten in fear of losing the redhead. Her mind would crack under the pressure. Within minutes she would given in to her girlfriend and do absolutely anything to keep her happy and safe.

It also didn't help that Blake was like a second big sister to the smaller woman. The threat of possible danger from Blake was always thick. Thicker than a fog rolling through the mountains of Mantle as they swept through Atlas. But as of late the taller redhead knew Blake's mind was on her best friend's previous image. A mental scar of the night Yang became this way. The fear of when Raven would come pay her daughter a visit, weather it was bound by handcuffs or rope. The image of Ruby in the same state. It was always terrifying to her. It would be a nightmare brought to life through the blood of satan as the grimm devoured her like a passage from the scriptures of her church. But now minutes turned into hours as Blake sat beside Yang, paitently awaiting her love's return.

 _ **(Line Break, Take a breather people.)**_

 _The air was still as Yang awoke to her usual alarm clock. Her short blonde hair frizzed from the pillow she was laying on. Looking to her left she saw her small sister curled up on the same pillow she was. Her red hair standing against the white causing the young girl to smile in happiness. It didn't last though as Yang heard her 'mother', Summer Xiao Long calling for her to come down stairs. In a rush she flew down the stairs to see her beautiful mother standing in a white nightgown holding a wiggling box. In curiosity Yang took the top from the box._

 _By surprise when a small black and white corgi puppy came jumping out and into her arms. A smile on her face as she felt the small dog licking her face. The loud laughter of Yang rang through the house. Summer stood beside the kitchen doorway watching the small dog lick her daughter as her husband, Taiyang entered the room from upstairs._

 _"Sum! I wanted to see her reaction to the pooch too!" The elder blonde haired man complained before following his wife's finger. On the fireplace mantle was a small video camera recording the experssion and enjoyment Yang was having with her puppy. With a quick motion Tai crossed the room to Summer. Giving her a slow longing kiss for everything she's done for him._

 _Seeing her parents kissing Yang went to groan playfully before being interrupted by a puppy's tongue. A long wet kiss ran through the roof of her mouth as Yang rolled over spitting and gagging to the puppy's display of affection. Hearing their child both parents laughed silently before parting from one another. Tai strolled into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for his family all the while letting Summer climb the stairs to wake her little rose. Unaware to the elder woman, the small puppy was following in pursuit barking at every step._

 _While her parents did what they were going to do, the small blonde heard a knock at the door. She knew who it was due to the day it was. It was young Yang Xiao Long's eighth birthday. In a rush she opened the door to see her Uncle Qrow standing there with a black haired woman beside him. A drunk smile on his face as the two adults passed her into the kitchen. Yang shrugged her shoulders shutting the door. Before long she heard a commotion that signaled Summer to descend the stairs in a hurry. In her arms was the sleeping little rose. Handing Ruby to the young blonde Summer entered the kitchen to find Tai's ex-wife drunk again and probably demanding her usual. "Yang take Ruby to our room and lock the door!" Summer ordered as the young blonde, the sleeping redhead and small dog ran into their parent's room twisting the lock before crawling into Summer's waredobe awaiting her mother to come for her._

 **A/N: And there you have it. Chapter one of my new story. Don't worry I'll get to the rest. (Eventually) But as always Review, Favorite, Follow and don't be afraid to suggest anything. MY stories reflect what my readers wants to see in their immaginations. Thanks as Always guys.**

 **~D2DBarbatos**


	2. Chapter 2

**I LIVE! Anyways sorry for being gone for so long but school is starting soon and had to get ready for it. Now here's chapter 2 of "Do you Call My Name?"**

Chapter 2

Blake was sitting at her desk, her index finger gently flicking the bumblebee bobble head Yang presented her for their six month anniversary together. It was clear this was a long time ago due to the fading color on the toy telling its age to all who saw it. But none of it was as bad as Blake's girlfriend being in the hospital for something her own mother did. Even she knew how bad Raven was on the first meeting they had with her. But it didn't stop her sunny little dragon in the least.

She knew how unconvincing Yang was when something was set in her mind. But as of late she was asking the same question her own mother Kali Belladonna asked, Could she handle this type of relationship knowing how alike Yang and Ghira were. At one time she would've said she could handle it without a moment of hesitation but now she wasn't so sure. Indeed she loved Summer and Tai like they were her own parents, she loved having Ruby as a sister and deep within her she knew how much she loved Yang. But it was all leading back to the same conclusion, Why did she listen to Yang on trusting Raven instead of her own instincts.

Despite her inner fury towards the woman, She knew at some point she would have her Yang back. Hopefully in time to testify against the woman who put her through this without mercy. But even that was a long shot now. Even if Yang remembered everything she wouldn't turn her back on Raven for anything.

Luckily she was pulled away from this before she became more enraged. She was lucky to be pulled back by her long time friends Adam Taurus and Sun Wukong who came to get her. Looking into their eyes she knew something was a miss with her attitude before they disturbed her.

"You were growling Blake." Adam stated as his half-brother nodded to the statement. But this was nothing compare to their past. When Blake would be the one to pull Adam from his rage fits instead of Sun. However this was different and the boot was on her foot. Even then she knew she would deny it no matter how much they claimed her to be growling.

"I don't know what your talking about Adam." Blake deadpanned noticing a small brunette-red haired woman coming up behind Sun. She knew what was about to happen by the way the woman was stepping. Ruby was about to pounce Sun with all her weight trying to knock him off balance for once. For she has not succeeded yet in doing so. Unconsciously Blake chuckled causing both her friends to look at her with a confused and yet concerned look.

"What's so fu-" Sun began to ask before he felt a solid mass hit his back before leaning back with what he could assume was a tiny pair of arms trying to knock him over. Adam's eyes went wide before he realized what happened by seeing Yang's younger sister Ruby on his half-brother's back. Seeing the small 5'7" woman trying to knock over his 6'3" brother caused a smile to plaster on his face. Totally ignoring his brother's pleas for help removing the smaller woman.

Pretty soon the whole office began laughing at the comedy act of Sun Wukong and Ruby S. Rose. The smaller woman pulling back as much as she could all the while Sun is reaching back to try and grab her. Everyone there knew this was a daily thing for them. Blake honestly began to wonder why he didn't prepare for this if he knew it was going to happen. And yet here they were again, doing their daily comedy for everyone's enjoyment.

"Alright Ruby that's enough. We don't need Weiss coming down from her office to scold us. Again." Adam stated patting the smaller woman's back giving her the telltale sign of knock it off before they get in trouble. And just like that Ruby dismounted Sun's back just as a white haired figure appeared from the elevator. Her cold stare silenced the room instantly as the crowd disbanded rather quickly leaving the core four in her wake.

Looking around Blake could feel the temperature dropping by the second before she locked eyes with the white haired woman again. Instantly she could tell Weiss was annoyed from having to come down from her office only to see her best friend goofing off. "Ruby! Your on lunch and I will not have you be late again!" Weiss bellowed causing the brunette-red head to jump in surprise before turning to her. Almost instantly she began to apologize profusely before turning back to Blake. Almost instantly they were gone out the building towards Blake's favorite restaurant in all of Vale. Big Tuna's Sushi Bar.

-(Line break)-

Once again the blonde haired woman awoke to the white room. A single question currently beating around her head. 'Who is this Yang the Raven haired woman was talking about.' But nothing came up except the tinkering of a migraine. As it slowly dug it's hooks into her, Yang began to thrash violently about. Almost on reflex four nurses came in with the doctor. Immediately they start to restrict her very movement as her mind starts to bleed the question. 'Who is Yang.'

Seconds of painful screaming came from her mouth as she watched her doctor inject something into her lifeline. A single word caught her eye as it began to close. Schnee. Then darkness came about. A piece of her locked away in the cage finally free but alone.

Now her mind awakens to the light shining into her very eye as Doctor Schnee began her usual process. Her voice still silenced by the loud humming Yang began to roll her eye towards another white haired figure in the doorway. "W-Weiss…." She called out causing everyone to step back.

Weiss' mouth stuck open as she slowly approached the bed. Her hand covering the opening with light blue nails. Her crisp business suit standing against the light. It was almost a miracle to the two Schnees.

"W-w-what did you say?" Weiss muttered just loud enough for Yang to hear.

Smiling brightly as she remembered the white haired woman she dated through high school. The CEO of the Schnee Company, Weiss Schnee. Yang knew quite a few items about the snow haired woman. How her favorite ice cream was always chocolate. How she loved sunflowers because they broke the plaits of white she was used too. Even how she stood beside the brunette red head through her assumed breakups. "Y-your Weiss Schnee. My girlfriend." She smiled as Weiss took a step back in surprise.

This was too good to be true. Even as the black haired woman approached her left side of the bed. She figured the woman was hoping she would be remembered. Even after she asked and got the very answer she despised. All she could see out of everyone's faces was the smiles slowly sliding away. And a reaction Yang had grown to expect, the black haired woman leaving the room in a hurry.

-(Line Break #2)-

Approaching the first floor, tears in her eyes, Blake could hardly believe that Weiss was the first to be remembered. It tore into her very soul as the guilt sank in. She enjoyed the lunch Ruby bought her, she expected Yang to still be this blank slate. But no.

She knew her world was now on its head. Even in this darkness was the light of one day her Yang would return. Even as she turned the corner to see Ruby and Weiss gasping for air. For whatever reason these two took off after she left in a hurry. "Well…." She started wiping her tears. "Y-you two look like crap."

Ruby simply smiled as she limped over to Blake. Gently and yet lazily throwing her very arms around the woman pulling her into a hug. Confused Blake simply looked at Ruby then to Weiss and then to the newly arrived Pyrrha. "It's not your fault." Ruby started.

"What are y-" Blake began to ask as Ruby interrupted her again repeating the same four words to the Faunus over and over again. Unable to explain it, Blake began to feel her tears slowly fall from her tear ducts. Slowly more and more began to flow out until she was completely shattered. Her loud wails echoed through the halls as she held onto Ruby's hoodie slowly drenching the left shoulder.

Pretty soon Adam and Sun bolted into the hospital at the sound of Blake crying. In a fury the two threw their arms up ready to deck the guy or girl causing their friend pain. But as the adrenaline came off they realized Blake was finally coming to terms with what happened to the love of her life.

As the tears come to a stop Blake began to look to her friends. Her eyes sore from having her life flipped to such a degree. Yet her smile still caused Sun and Adam to relax. It was then Weiss decided to speak out.

"If you don't mind. Can we please get something to eat?" The group then looked to Weiss with a seriously look. They could hardly believe the Schnee CEO skipping lunch to check on her friends health. Even more so after Blake, Ruby and Weiss talked with Yang. "It's so we can talk about what happened too." Weiss declared causing the idea to click in the ladybug pair on the ground. Yet the balance duo beside her stood clueless on what she was talking about.

-(Line Break #3; Just a little more guys :3)-

"-! Can you hear me sweetheart?" Yang began to turn as a certain voice echoed the room. As her eyes opened to the window, the sun was long since set as a figure in red and white stood beside her. Her silver eyes shining more than the small brunette-red head that kept visiting her. Her hair was clearly longer than the girls but her face was more familiar than the other girls. "- sweetheart it's me -."

Yang raised an eye towards the figure. Something was a miss. She could hear the some words from the figure but the rest were as loud as high pitch noises. The familiarity of this woman was all to real. Even as she watched the once bright smile on the figure fade. "I see. You don't remember me." The figure stated as she sat beside her placing her hand onto yang's.

It was warm yet cold at the same time. Yang couldn't figure out why as the woman smiled to Yang once again. Her smile was something of a greater mystery as it held something closer to Yang. Even more so than her recently recovered memory on her girlfriend, Weiss Schnee. "Who are you?" Yang finally asked.

The figure placed her free hand below her own chin. Her thoughts were clearly running through her own head as she smiled again. "Call me Summer for now."

 **A/N: Okay so I'm sorry for the lack of content on my page but I'm back now. Next to come is Famous: The Eternal Rose. Enjoy the chapter guys and remember to rate, follow, and review my works for you can shape the story.**

 **Laters.**

 **~D2DBarbatos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahhh Do You Call My Name. A more twisted story than anything I've wrote in the past. See y'all at the end authors note.**

 **Chapter Three**

Yang sat within her room, still hardly any of her memories around. Across from her sat the usual redhead and her smaller girlfriend, at least according to her own. The black haired woman on the other hand hadn't been seen in this past week. With her the identical woman that matched the smaller brunette-redhead was still missing.

Next to Yang sat her girlfriend who was carefully peeling her a red fruit of some kind. She thought it was called a tomato but was constantly being corrected with the name, Ap Ple. Sounded like something she wouldn't want to catch ever. But she didn't care either way. The fruit was so juicy to her it made her quite content. Though the sweetness was a bit much in her own opinion.

"Yang sweetie the next apple is ready~" Weiss sung drawing in the blonde's attention as she used the toothpick to feed her.

Not that Weiss cared about feeding her ex-girlfriend like this but every time she kissed her it felt like she was cheating on her own lover. In the back of her mind she knew Reese would forgive me because this is helping Yang return to normal. Even still it hurt them both mentally.

"What's wrong snowflake?" Yang asked crunching the fruit Weiss just handed her.

"It's nothing Yang. I just got to get back to work. Pyrrha can you keep Yang company while Ruby and I return to work?" Weiss asked knowing this was just an excuse to get away from her ex-girlfriend as fast as possible. Especially after the way she and Yang originally broke up. Yang being obsessed with everything Raven wanted her to do and ignoring her needs over and over. Ruby knew about this as did Pyrrha and Blake. Neither of them would blame her for wanting to flee from Yang's presence since she could barely stand four hours with her much less eight.

"Sure Weiss." Pyrrha answered before kissing Ruby deeply causing the smaller woman to blush a dark red. Her face stuck in a goofy grin as she enjoyed the kiss. In a swift motion Pyrrha pushed both her and Weiss of the room. Taking a deep sigh she could finally get back to work with yang.

Reaching for her bag, she pulled out some ink drawing for her patient to identify. Only other reason she would do this is for Blake. She loved her girlfriend yes but seeing her childhood friend in this much pain caused her more hurt than anything. Especially since Blake was the voice of reason against that abusive man-child she used to date. Even then she still forgave Jaune for all he did. Especially since he was her nurse and would probably spite her otherwise. "Now Yang we're going to play a game."

 **-(Line Break)-**

Outside in the waiting area a blonde haired man sat across from Blake. His muscles showing through his windbreaker. His lilac eyes on her golden. An obvious worried look on his face for the girl he's know for years now. Even if his daughter and this woman only just started dating he's known her for much longer thanks to his friendship with Ghira.

Silence filled the air even as two black haired figures approached beside one another. Hand in hand they approached Blake before slowly wrapping their arms around her. Blake knew these scents as she began to slowly breakdown in their arms. Even as the elder woman whispered sweet words into her ears it didn't stop the pain she was feeling.

Across from them, the blonde man stood to his feet and approached the tall black haired man. A clear fake smile on his face to hide any worry from him. "Ghira it's been too long my friend."

"Indeed Tai. How is young Ruby doing?" Ghira asked griping his friend's arm tightly as a sign of respect.

"She's barely holding up. Even with Pyrrha helping Yang slowly. I know she won't admit it but this has something to do with her mother's last act." Tai stated as the two men separated from one another. Ghira gripped his chin in thought. After all he was the one to arrest Raven for the murder of Summer Rose-Xiao Long and major injury of Yang Xiao Long. Even then it wasn't easy for him. Seeing his best friend's wife on the ground dead beside her heavily bleeding child. His own in the corner terrified after being hit with the same object. Even as the captain he could barely mask his inner rage towards Raven.

"She did save my daughter from that Psycho. I mean she protected them so often it was like Blake belonged as one of her own." Ghira stated as Tai nodded.

"Because she was. Blake may be Yang's girlfriend but she will always be a daughter to me just like Yang and Ruby to you." Tai deadpanned wiping away the small tear from the memory of Summer. "You want something to drink?"

"Coffee if they have it my friend. Kali?" Ghira looked to his wife as she held Blake to her lap allowing the woman to cry. Her hand smoothing out her daughter's hair before gently rubbing her cat ears. A soft yet pained purr coming from her.

"Mocha if they have it Tai. Thank you." Kali thanked him as the two watched the blonde man disappeared behind the nearby door. From behind them the double doors opened up to a dazed Ruby and mentally drained Weiss.

"Oh I didn't realize you were showing up today." Weiss stated causing Ghira to laugh slightly. His only reaction was to pull her into a tender hug, something her own father did not do ever. She wrapped her arms around him enjoying the loving feeling she grew accustom too.

"How are you Weiss?" Ghira asked releasing the white-haired woman as she smiled.

"Can't complain. Yang is slowly getting better. Pyrrha is working with her now." Weiss stated pulling her wallet out. From within she dragged out ten $100 lien before pushing into the man's hands. "Don't hand it back this time. I know it took a LOT of gas to get her." She stated causing Kali to chuckle at her husbands reaction. Ghira looked to Ruby, then to the newly emerged Tai then to his wife and child before looking back to Weiss.

How can he say no now. This woman quite literally forced a thousand lien into the man's hands and told him not to give it back. Every excuse kept flowing through his head. From a fake arrest for bribing him to prostitution charges that would be bogus anyways. "Just accept it Ghira. It's not like we can't use it now anyways." Kali stated drawing in her husband's and Weiss' attention.

"Do You need more Kali? I have more than enough to give." Weiss stated flipping her wallet to her checks when Ruby chimed in finally.

"Can I have some Weiss?" Ruby asked as she received the dirtiest look from her friend.

"No. Not after last time." Weiss stated to the small brunette-redhead. Her friend's expression shifted fast at the comment.

"I bought out a sweets shop one time and you still hold it against me…." Ruby muttered causing everyone to laugh before Weiss shifted back to Kali.

"No dear. Nothing we can't handle ourselves. I'll tell you if we ever need a loan." Kali chuckled as she watched her daughters boss and friend put away her wallet. A clear smile on her face.

"I'll hold you to that promise this way it won't be like last time." Weiss stated as the two Faunus before her took a sip from their drinks. Clear smiles on their faces as she and Ruby bowed before leaving for the office. Blake watching the two leave out of the corner of her eye while her face remained in Kali's lap. Leaving the adults to themselves under the roof in which they sat awaiting their turn to visit Yang.

 **-(Line Break)-**

The setting sun. Also called the fiendish hour was always so grim to everyone. Even to Blake as she sat upon this cliff. One that stood outside of town just a mile away from her apartment. To friends it was Blake's last resort if something were to happen to Yang. To herself it was a haven.

The orange skies slowly changing to the pitch blackness she grew up with. No matter how many times it happens one thing kept creeping through her mind. Will today be the day she falls?

The only comfort to this depressing though was the ring Yang gave her. A promise ring that Yang will always return to her no matter the circumstances. If yang were to die it'd be the end to everything Blake knew. Everything she loved.

But nothing happened as of late. Yang is still recovering her memory as best as she could even with Pyrrha's help. Yet she could only remember Weiss and her previous relationship with her. It honestly hurt her every time Weiss would disappear into the hospital room while she stayed away.

To feel this was almost being stabbed by a dull knife that kept leaving more and more shallow cuts. Nothing serious but it always left one piece there that could honestly change everything. What if Weiss fell back in love with her Yang. It was an inconceivable thought in the past but now with Yang as a blank slate the chances almost skyrocketed.

Being so lost in though Blake did not hear a figure approach from the tree line. From behind her she felt Weiss's lover, Reese, wrap her arms around Blake carefully pulling her backwards. "Reese what are y-"

"Suicide is not the answer Blake!" Reese declared over Blake's question leaving the cat Faunus in confusion. Looking back at Reese's face Blake could see how much she cared about her friends. Even if she was only friends with this green haired woman for a few months only. It was touching to the Faunus as she tapped the woman's arms causing her to release her.

"Believe me. I know it's not the answer. I just wish I'd get my yang back." Blake stated crossing her legs starting to stare back at the barely lit sky now.

To her surprise she could her the woman who thought was saving her chuckle loudly. It wasn't quite a laugh yet it was. It confused any and everyone who heard it. But right now as Blake stared at the lopsided hair she could see how her and Weiss have been dating for as long as she and Yang maybe longer.

"I believe you now. I want my weisscream just as much as you want your hotspot." Reese commented finally ceasing her chuckling. She could see how much this woman and herself were alike. In more than one way she saw the comparisons between themselves. Even as the last light of the fiendish hour came to an end and the stars above began to light the night sky.

 **-(Line Break)-**

 _Yang awoke to not the usual but an open cafe as the sun hit her face gently from the trees. The shining blue water moving ever slightly causing a small ripple of the sunlight. The cool breeze hitting her face as she sat back and stretched. It was like everything was a dream._

 _A simply dream in which she could have her Weiss back. But now she awaited the real thing to show up on time like usual. Even if her snowflake was late she wouldn't care as long as she could feel those Icy cold lips press against her own._

 _With each second that they would kiss, Yang would slowly strip her snowflake of her prim and proper clothing. She would listen to the soft whimpers she always got for taking her time. Especially with the removal of her under garment. She would leave Weiss peering at her with hungry cold eyes. The desire to bask in her golden hair as Yang would take her slowly._

 _From Weiss' lips, she would trail down her girlfriend's jaw ever so gently. As she does this, every second kiss would leave a small bit allowing the ice queen to heat up like a flare for a single second before chilling again. But the more addicting part to this was the mix of a gasp and moan that only Weiss ever gave. That is until she reached the snow woman's collar bone._

 _With every bite to the collar bone of her Schnee would send the smaller woman into small spasms of bliss. Yang enjoyed this immensely. To see the usually dominating Weiss Schnee be dominated by her. It always sent shivers to her own core. Heating it ever higher._

 _Yang opened her eyes to see the black haired woman now sitting beside her as the smaller brunette-redhead took a seat across from her. She began to question what was happening until the smaller of the three spoke up._

" _Okay Yang please don't embarrass me like usual." The woman stated as the larger redhead soon appeared from the distance. Her hair pulled back into a pony tail, a golden crown placed upon her forehead. Her red dress waving slightly in the wind._

" _Don't worry Ruby…."_

Yang awoke to white walls once more screaming in pain. Her head began to shatter more than before as she pulled her knees up. Her breathe was ragged as she screamed into her knees. Soon enough the redhead from her dream appeared. "Yang calm down it's alright!" She declared as Yang began to mutter.

"How could I forget my own sister…"

"What was that yang?" The redhead asked leaning slightly in. Yang only muttered the same part over and over. Her breathe began more ragged than before as the thoughts of Ruby came rushing in. "I need three nurses! STAT!"

Soon enough Yang was restrained to her bed once more. Tears streaming down her face as the three nurses left them alone. Pyrrha had taken to yang's side wiping away the tears.

Yang looked down to her other hand to see the small glow of the phone. She knew she had to talk with Ruby. She wanted to apologize for everything she put her family through. "I'd like to talk to Ruby, Doc…"

Shock strolled over Pyrrha's face as she scrambled to her feet. She could see Yang's tears flowing faster and faster. It was like Yang finally remembered a crucial piece to her memory. Fulfilling her girlfriend's sisters request Pyrrha speed dialed Ruby's cell.

"Pyrrha… sweetie it's one am… if this is important then tell me fast please…" the sleepy Ruby stated trying to keep awake enough to talk.

"Ruby…." Yang began, her voice shaking with fear and sorrow. In the corner of her eye was the white hooded figure, Summer crying silently with happiness. "I'm sorry for everything I did back then…."

 **A/N: HAHA ITS DONE! Yang finally remembers Ruby! Now I'm debating on doing something screwed up or showing the hated b $ch who did this to Yang. Anyways remember to leave a comment it may just come up in the next chapter's author note.**

 **Comments of Chapter Two:**

 _Anonymous_

 _1) I'm very happy this sotry got an update_

 _2) It really hit me right in the feels...poor Blake and friends (specially Blake)_

 _3) If Yang does recovers and all...I hope she wises up about Raven..._

 **There was only one sadly. But none the less the story moves on! Now I have school tomorrow so it's a day to work on Can You Sleep at Night. As usual check out Fallen Shadow69, an amazing writer who can't be trampled with the feels. For great story/Smut check out Y8AY8A for that. And please rate my story, leave a review and follow for updates! Later my friends!**

 **-D2DBarbatos**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well Can You Sleep has hit a stump. So I wanted to make this next chapter. As you are aware Raven gave Yang amnesia and some people have wanted to see Raven make an entrance, so it shall begin.**

 **Chapter 4**

Vacuo Correction Facility. One of the four great correction facilities within the world. But among these four, Vacuo only held the scum of the scum. Those that get their kicks from pain and misery. Those that get off to the suffering of others below their boots. It is here in this dark damp Facility we find Raven Branwen.

Her arms bound to her sides by a straight jacket. A ball gag over her mouth. A pair of headphones atop her head as classical music plays. And a blind fold that restricts her sight. Her state of being was created from her attempt to jailbreak Vale CF where she murdered hundreds of lives.

In her mouth were the ears of her fellow inmates. In her left hand were a woman's ovaries freshly ripped out. In her left hand a shank made from some kind of plastic. Her clothing was covered in blood as the swat forces came in to attempt to subdue her. It took fifteen lives before she was eventually subdued.

Even now she awaited her main trial for what she caused. The injury of two remnant citizens and the death of a woman suupposivily close to her. But it didn't matter now as she hoped all three were long since dead from those head injuries.

Still Raven felt her body be pulled backwards into something hard. Piece by piece she felt her arms get unrestrained if not for a moment before they were once again locked. In addition she felt her feet be shackled to this hard item she was sitting on. Now she felt the headphones leave her ears allowing her to take in the guards talking about a guest. Then came her ball gag but she remained silent still.

And as the door shut again, Raven felt the mask that had blinded her for so long finally come off. There before her was her own twin brother Qrow and behind him was a white haired woman, both wearing a wedding band. "Has the little bitch died yet?" Raven smirked towards her brother and what she assumed was her sister-in-law.

Raven's eyes were drawn to Qrow swing his arm up in from of the snow haired woman. It was clear she was about to lunge at her. She didn't care seeing as Tai refused her so many times from being a mother. But what surprised her was Qrow's sudden right hook that caused the chair to slam against the floor beside one of the two guards. As they repositioned the chair, Raven spat out the blood from her mouth before letting out a guttural laughter. "I see she is barely alive! Hahahahaha Oh I can't wait to see her dead below my foot!"

This time the snow haired woman snapped forth striking Raven to the ground as her laughter echoed through the cell. Before Winter could strike Raven again, Qrow quickly grabbed her pulling her outside. The dark glare his wife was giving him gave multiple signals ranging from 'what the fuck' to 'your sleeping on the couch'.

"Win don't give me that. I know you personally take care of our niece when Pyrrha has to go home or take a nap but we need her alive for Yang." Qrow stated as he watched the woman he loved furrow her brow in distaste. A feeling he knew all to well especially since they were once best friends and more importantly. Family. To one another.

Even then Winter let out a simple sigh as she kissed her husband. Her tongue entangling his as her hands found the back of his head. Seconds to minutes until Winter let Qrow go with a small string of saliva between their lips as they heaved for air. Trying to settle the burning sensation in their respective lungs. "You always bring me back from that point." Winter chuckled reentering her sister-in-law's cell. "I need your permission for a sample. Will you give it?"

Winter awaited a response as Raven's face grew a dark grin. Not one that would allow her to get such a request without compensation. She sighed as Raven ran through her mind on what she would want if she accepted Winter's deal.

"Kill my daughter for me first." Raven demanded with a koi smile on her face. She knew that Winter knew that she would ask that question. Winters obvious answer would be a 'no' meaning she would not get that sample to push her case further.

Moving her hands behind her back Winter leaned forwards with a similar smile. "How about your DNA first then I call in a favor." Winter's index and middle crossed behind her back. The smile on her face gave her sister a feeling of confidence.

"Find but I want video proof." Raven growled unaware of what was actually transpiring. Even more so with her Brother no longer in the room. Nothing holding her back from tormenting this before her. At least she thought that until her mound mouth was forced open as a swab ran over her cheeks, her teeth.

"Spit." Winter demanded holding a vile to Raven's mouth. Seconds later she felt a wet blob hit her face. She clearly got what she 'asked for'. In spite Winter jammed the needle she brought with her into Raven's arm. The large raven haired woman howled in pain. "Payback is a bitch sister." Winter smiled drawing blood into ten medium sized viles.

As she finished Winter turned to her sister. Their eyes met with a fury of hatred between them. It was only cut off by the guards reattaching Raven's headgear. Even as the door shut she knew she lied to Raven about killing Yang but it didn't matter. She still felt like she betrayed Ruby for doing this. Especially since the incident affects everyone.

-(Line Break)-

"Ruby…." Yang began, her voice shaking with fear and sorrow. In the corner of her eye was the white hooded figure, Summer crying silently with happiness. "I'm sorry for everything I did back then…."

Yang awaited her sisters response while the white hooded figure hugged her tightly. At this moment she didn't care about recovering her memory anymore nor did she seek redemption for what she did back then to Ruby. She was just grateful to finally know who Ruby was.

Even as the silent weeping became almost audible from Ruby, the memories of being there for her still stuck out. Yang could remember almost every detail of her involvement with the small brunette-redhead.

She could remember the smell of strawberries coming off her sister when she first came home. Her feelings of envy towards the baby Ruby as figures constantly played with her over Yang. The utter sadness she felt when she was separated from the child. The complete joy she had when they would play together. The increased anger towards those who would harm her sister. She even remembered beating up the black haired woman ,who constantly visited with Ruby, over her bullying little Ruby in the sandbox. She would laugh with her sister. She would cry for her. Everything Ruby was spreading over her mind as if it was a life times worth.

"P-p-Pyrrha…." The voice trembled from the phone causing the redhead beside Yang to place the phone on speaker.

"Yes my love?"

"P-p-please tell me this is a sick joke right now…." Her voice quivered with high hope this was some kind of prank. She was hoping this was Pyrrha trying to make her happy after her hard work day.

"Ruby it's no prank. We had to restrain Yang again. She went beyond violent to where Jaune has a black eye now." Pyrrha joked as the weeping became very apparent now.

"I'll be down in a bit…. I'm in your office upstairs…" Ruby stated as a dial tone echoed from the phone causing the redhead to sigh loudly. Her girlfriend often did this because the hospital was so much closer than their apartment. Sneaking passed the security before shift change was always frowned on since Pyrrha would often have to vouch for the smaller girl. But on nights like this, when her job would push her stress levels beyond their limits, she was glad her love was nearby.

And thankfully it didn't take long for Ruby to enter Yang's room. In nothing but a see through nightgown and red Beowulf panties. Yang's eyes nearly bugged out of her head in rage at the sight. Pyrrha on the other hand understood why she was wearing those but only after checking her calendar. It was their anniversary of when they got together.

But that didn't matter as Ruby flung her arms around Yang's neck crying loudly. She was so glad she could actually talk to Yang again even if she still was broken. All the while a certain redhead exited to call her girlfriends father of the good news. He would obviously be thrilled about this in hopes his eldest would remember him as well. But that wasn't the case tonight seeing as it went straight to his voicemail. "Hey Tai its Pyrrha. Call me when you get this because Yang remembered Ruby and we're going to try and force a recall of you soon. Talk to you later."

With that she hung up the phone and reentered the room to see something she did not think of. Yang unbound from the bed hugging her sister quite tightly, crying like a small child. Ruby simply cooing in her ear trying to calm her elder sister. Luckily no other staff member was around to hear this or even see her Ruby like this. All she could do is smile and embrace the two sisters in a hug as well.

As Yang's crying came to a stop Ruby began to realize how she was dressed. Screaming loudly, Pyrrha flinched as Ruby ran from the room to Pyrrha's temporary sleeping quarters. She could only see Yang giving off laughter now, the clear stains of her tears pressed against her cheeks. "Even if I don't remember who exactly you are doc. Please be good to my sister or I'll knock ya one."

Pyrrha's eyes lit up at Yang's statement. A burning curiosity now stroking through the redheads mind with a numerous amount of questions. "What do you mean?"

"The thing that clicked my memories of Ruby was the day she introduced a redhead like you. So I naturally assumed it was you." Yang spoke rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

Pyrrha simply laughed at yang's overall embarrassment towards her. The large brawler was scared she wouldn't be able to house her worries properly with this woman. Even to this day she can't house them but she felt like she could trust the redhead beside her. But still one thing was peeking over her mind, Who is the Raven haired woman she keeps thinking about over her snow princess. "Anyways doc I know it's late so may I get some more sleep?"

Pyrrha simply nodded as she left Yang's room. She was happy that her girlfriends sister remembered her girlfriend. However it would be short lived seeing as Yang had something growing on her brain. Something she knew she would have to remove soon or risk losing everything she cares about.

-(Line Break)-

Blake laid awake with her eyes trained in the blank ceiling above her. She could not sleep a wink after Weiss visited Yang today. Even then she asked her own girlfriend's father if she could stay the night. She was surprised by his response. 'Only if you don't mind the sounds of a woman moaning at night.'

She knew what he was talking about. His current relationship with Glynda Goodwitch, her ex-high school teacher. She never liked her for being racist towards the Faunus people. Her hatred would even pass over into her judgement on grades back then. Most likely from her own ex relationship with a Faunus. Who honestly knows. But now the woman currently screaming her head off from the downstairs master bedroom was changed. Every time they would cross paths now she would gently rub Blake's cat ears apologizing over and over for her behavior in High School.

Blake was honestly glad that woman changed so much for her own sake. She would see a homeless Faunus and offer them a full meal out of her own pocket. She'd work the soup kitchen during the holidays. It was almost like she was the old man from Blake's favorite childhood story, Four Seasons.

But returning to reality, Blake was annoyed and frustrated in both mind and body as her cat ears picked up every sloppy thrust, every moan. She cursed the bloody woman who hurt her Yang. Who took away her lover. Even now Blake began to feel her core heat up like a furnace. It was quite painful seeing as her heat cycle would soon start and without her mate she would be more on edge.

Even now Blake's hands slowly slid along her heated body. Gently pressing against her skin trying to fan the flames ignited within her. Blake's own mind began to wonder on her past heat session with Yang beside her.

Her hands slowly crawled down the front of her kimono as her mind thought of Yang's hand doing this. Slowly she felt Yang's hand kneed her left bosom ever so slightly causing Blake's breath to stagger. Her available hand began to stagger down her body with each breath she released. Slowly it caressed her clothed core sending a hard shiver through her body.

Slowly Yang began to run Blake's heated core through her panties. Her left hand gripping Blake's left bosom tightly causing her kitty to purr loudly in excitement. Taking note of it, Yang's middle and ring fingers slowly peeled the soaked panties from the core before diving straight in. Blake groaned loudly at the feeling. She loved it when Yang took her so roughly.

But Blake was pulled from her fantasy by the loud banging coming from Tai's room. Withdrawing her hands, Blake carefully went downstairs only for both pairs of ears picking up Glynda's hard moans. "Tai…. sweetie… HARDER!"

Blake's face grew red in embarrassment as she thought something happened again. Especially with her mind sweeping over the actual memory of what happened. Blake's right hand gripped her left forearm tightly. The feeling of that woman smashing her arm multiple times with that dragon statue shook Blake hard. She could feel her knees get weak at the thought. Even now she could see the corpse of the red-brunette she considered a second mother and her lover barely hanging on, across from her being held down by her girlfriend's uncle was the mother she truly despised.

Taking a seat on the nearby couch, Blake pulled her knees to her chest. Her face buried in her knees as her arms kept pulling them closer. She never wanted to lie to her parents. To Ruby. Or even to Weiss but she never wanted them to help eliminate this trauma that she would have to face soon. Being pulled from her dark thoughts, Blake felt herself jump at the warm presence of Tai's sudden hand on her shoulder. In the door was a glazed, very naked, Glynda looking at her in worry. Blake could assume Tai telling her about the incident involving that woman….

 **A/N: CLIFFHANGER! I know. I suck XD. But I wanted to touch further on this story seeing as I did a misnomer in Ch.1, sorry for making you guys think something happened that didn't happen. Now you all will know what really happened as the story continues for the fear is starting to take Blake. And as promised there was a Raven bit. Trust me when I say this ain't the only time you'll see her. Now onto the reviews of Ch.3!**

 _Chapter 3 Reviews of the Readers:_

 **Night** **Flare**

All voted on killing Raven? And I want Blakey to be happy :'(

 **Jiore**

Blake wasn't really gonna jump, was she?

Eventually, you'll have to show the hated bitch who put Yang in this state so, go for it even if it¿ll be hard...

 **Buildlancer**

You should have yang remember getting hit but not any of the faces

 **Some good suggestions I say. But a bit premature to be honest. Since they suggested it I'll see what I can incorporate into the story. Especially after this chapter Mwahahahaha. Anyways remember you guys are the voice of the story and I will add your ideas in if I can. Anyways remember to** _Leave a Review, Feel free to follow for updates, and share so the story can get out there._ **Until next time this is your author, Barbatos heading out. Remember to stay frosty and to not go gently into the hard night.**

 **-** _ **D2DBarbatos**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Yang laid back in her hospital bed staring blankly at the television. It was now ten in the morning and Neither Ruby or Pyrrha has been by yet. Not to say no one was in the room with her. For beside Yang sat Summer who was laughing at the program on the television.

Yang could see this woman was hiding something but she didn't know what. And every time she would start speaking to Summer a blonde haired male nurse would walk in. He would always ask the same thing, 'Who are you talking too miss Xiao Long?'

And every time she would explain to him about the woman in a white cloak. Even though he never spoke about it, Yang saw a slight twitch in the man's expression like he was hiding something as well.

But it didn't matter now as the woman just watched television with Yang. "Umm Summer?" Yang began looking towards the woman beside her.

"Yes Yang?"

"Who are you exactly? And why do you look like Rubbles?"

"Well. Who do you think I am?" Summer replied smiling towards Yang. This was always the woman's answer when Yang tried to piece things together. Cryptic yet bland and generic. It would set the steam in yang's head off like she was a steam engine about to blow. Despite having no answers Yang looked to the opening door to see a tall blonde short haired man step in. His clothing was obviously tropic despite his Asian features.

"Yang sweetie. How are you today?" The man asks taking a see beside Yang. As her eyes climbed up, Yang could see Summer leaving the room for some reason not that she cared. But at this moment the blonde man told her his name is Tai Yang, her father. Not that she believed the man considering they look like the gender bent equivalent of each other. But still Yang wished Weiss would visit more often than this. However seeing this man was somewhat comforting.

"I'm fine, I guess. I just miss my girlfriend." Yang stated looking down at her lap, the bland blue blanket covering her legs gently. The man let out a slight troubled sigh causing her to raise an eyebrow in wonder. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing you need to know right now my sunny little dragon. But Blake misses you too." The man spoke looking back to Yang catching a confused look from her. Her eyes shifting slightly from lavender and crimson, a common stigma that told anyone who saw the crimson Yang was getting enraged. But why was she getting enraged towards him right now?

Lucky the door to Yang's room reopened as a orange haired man stepped through the door. His crisped white coat laying against his suit like dress clothing. The clear emerald like eyes catching Yang and Tai's attentions long before he spoke. Especially with the black and red cane in his left hand.

"Good morning Miss Xiao Long. I'm your doctor for the week and are gone. My name is Doctor Roman Torchwick. I'm actually the uncle of your friend Nora Valkyrie." The man stated with a calming smile that convinced the blonde in her bed to calm down. This man, Roman Torchwick has something about him that just gave Yang the feeling of comfort she got from the man to her left. However Yang's eyes followed behind the man to see Summer re-entering the room causing Yang to smile slightly for some reason. Seeing this Roman motioned Tai outside, not that Yang minded as she began a conversation between her and Summer. Perhaps this man is better at his job than Doctor Nikos. Perhaps he'll become Yang's permanent doctor while here.

 _ **-(Line Break)-**_

Blake laid back against a small palm tree, in her right hand was her favorite book. Yang bought her it on the first week they were "together together" as Nora often put it. No matter how many times she would read it it was always entertaining to her. In Blake's left hand was a White Atlasean with ground catnip mixed in to give Blake that little buzzed feeling. Her nose buried in the book she brought to Weiss' Summer home Blake could feel the stress slowly drifting off her shoulders.

This is what the core group wanted. The Faunus Brothers watched from the windowsill making sure no one, especially Nora, disturbed their friend. Luckily Ruby and Nora were playing Volleyball with their respective lovers on each team. Adam could see Ruby constantly blocking Nora's spike allowing Pyrrha to counter. Only to be stopped by Ren who passed the ball back to Nora so the cycle could repeat until one of the two teams finally scored.

"Our friends are great aren't they bro?" Sun asked placing a Bloody Mary beside his elder brother before leaning against the windowsill taking a drink of his Patch on the Rocks. He could see Adam smile slightly through his often heated expression as he took a drink.

"Indeed Sun. But we should be thankful to Blake for opening our doors up. Or we would still be orphans living on the street." Adam smiled taking a slowly getting drink of his Bloody Mary. His ears attuned to his surroundings as he picked up the sounds of moaning from what he could assume is Weiss and Reese doing the business. He couldn't complain especially since Weiss made a personal trip to Mistral to pick up Velvet for him. Oh how did he love that rabbit. Her sweet smile always melted his rock exterior, a fret not easily done especially when it came to Adam's personal life. "So how long until you finally pop the question on May?"

Sun drew a spit take as he looked towards his brother in annoyance. He couldn't believe Adam knew about May already. How could he? It's not like he knows her personally unlike his… Sun began to curse so much in his own head at how he forgot about Velvet and May's long time friendship. "Velvet told you didn't she?"

"No. You just did." Adam retorted ducking the plastic cup being thrown at his head. A cause of irritation from picking at Sun like this. Even now Adam could hardly retract his laughter as he is tackled to the ground by Sun.

"Not funny asshole!" Sun declared swing blindly at his brother not really trying to hit him. However that wasn't the case as the front door opened to May and Velvet walking in. Their eyes locked on Sun sitting on top of his brother swinging blindly.

"Uhhh Sun?" May called drawing her boyfriend's attention and in the process causing him to strike Adam in the face. "What. What exactly is going on here?"

"My guess is it was Adam's fault." Velvet chipped in pinching the bridge of her nose. This always happened at Adam's house when she was visiting. Adam would usually say something to set his brother off and cause him to attack like he was an animal, something the racist people of remnant often kept calling him. "Sun can you be a dear and let my boyfriend go so I can talk to him?"

Reluctantly Sun agreed to Velvets request leaving the room with May. This allowed Velvet to check Adam's wounds before the other couple got to back. Upon close inspection, Velvet noticed the broken nose from Sun's punch and began wiggling it slightly. Doing such an action caused Adam to groan in pain as he grasped his face.

"Velv! That hurts!" He exclaimed staring down Velvet.

"Serves you right for teasing Sun. Now I'll get Pyrrha so she can reset your nose." Velvet chirped stepping out of the room again. It was obvious her experience as a police officer wasn't needed unlike Pyrrha's career. The simple fact she can reset any injury with a tap of her wrist was astounding. "Hey Pyr! Adam needs a nose reset!"

"I. Can't. Do. That!" Pyrrha exclaimed each time she felt the ball hit her forearms. And upon her last word she slammed the ball downwards where Ren could not save it in time. "It's quite impossible to do such a thing Velv. Unlike resetting a Joint, the cranium is one solid bone. Meaning Adam would need a nose cast or a face cast which would allow the bone to heal properly."

Despite being told this, Velvet still convinced Pyrrha to at least take a look at Adam's nose. Main reason for agreeing to this was a possible theory that it wasn't really broken but bruised. Still both her and Ruby needed a break from Nora's abnormal amount of energy and stamina. Both of which made Ruby's energy and stamina look subpar. Which raised a even greater question from the dirty part of Pyrrha's brain. _If she has that much energy during sex, how is Ren alive?_

Upon entering the mansion-like home, Pyrrha and Velvet were greeted by the sight of Reese and Weiss, in a pair of silk robes, taking care of Adam's nose for them. Weiss was holding down his arms best she could while Reese was atop him trying to bandage his nose in place. The action of which caused the two women in the door to blush in embarrassment/jealousy.

"Get off my boyfriend you two!" Velvet screamed at Reese and Weiss, the result of which caused the two to slip off Adam. Velvet's inherit jealousy prevented her from seeing what was actually going on. She could only see her two barely covered friends atop her man while said man had a clear erection to being dominated. Well she could only blame herself for that. Since she could make the apparent man of the house obey her every command in the bedroom. But that didn't have anything to do with this right now. Well except the erection Adam is clearly trying to hide now. "Weiss get his left arm. Pyrrha his feet. Reese work fast then off!" Velvet growled taking hold of her boyfriend's right arm just as the other women did as they were told. Weiss took Adam's left arm after fixing her robe for the unknown time. Pyrrha sat on Adam's legs like she was sitting on a cushion in the farthest corner of Mistral's landmass. Working fast, Reese straddled Adam's chest again pressing on his nose firmly as she applied the bandage before it hardened again.

"Done!" Reese declared causing the four women to get off Adam and allow him to sit on the couch nearby now.

"How did you know to do that Reese?" Pyrrha asked in curiosity seeing as she is the only doctor on this trip. Unless Reese is working towards her doctorate degree how unlikely it'd be.

"I'm a professional skateboarder. So I've had to repair myself a many times before coming home to my Weisscream." Reese declared feeling a dark glare burn holes in her scalp. Trying to ignore the feeling Reese began to explain all her injuries that wouldn't worry Weiss despite how fruitless it was. For in mere moments, Reese felt a sharp cold pain touch her bared shoulder. A clear sign for one thing, Weiss was angry and she would clearly pay for it later.

"We're going to have a _nice long talk_ after dinner Reese." Weiss growled just loud enough for Reese to hear. This caused her to shiver in fear of what would happen. For last time Reese slept on the outside couch, in winter with her heating blanket because Weiss wasn't a complete monster when angry.

"Y-yes Weisscream…" Reese replied bowing her head in defeat of a losing battle.

 _ **-(Line Break)-**_

Raven sat within her cell, her eyes drawn to the birds chirping on the windowsill. Her mind slipping to a time when she had no cares in the world. When all she had was her Sun Dragon and twin brother beside her. It was a time before the diseased beast crawled its way from her womb. It was around this time it all began to change. When she would throw it all away in fear of being a mother.

Raven laughed loudly at her last thought. Fear of being a mother? Oh she didn't care about a fear like that. Her only fear was not being able to get her next hit if Salem found out about that disgusting child. Yet she still hated herself for listening to Tai about not having that abortion appointment.

She though maybe if she did go through with it, she wouldn't be in this place. She would still have her lover with the amazing sex he would give her. She would still be able to seduce her alcoholic brother into sex for money. Hell she would even have her meth back.

But no, Salem being a mother herself decided to cut Raven, her best customer, off from her tit.

In spite Raven felt the warm blood of her first kill. The pale, albino woman laying in a puddle of crimson while she held the knife. Salem's undiluted pupils still staring at her. But it wasn't enough especially after Salem's children returned home to see their mother dead on the floor.

Raven just smiled at the memory of each kill. Her first born, Arthur Watts was first. She could still hear his guttural screams as she carved his body with the knife. However it only got louder as she removed each of Arthur's eyes with her fingers. Just as rough a possible she would rip them from his skull and watch the next eldest cover his brother and sister.

As she let Arthur's corpse fall to the ground, Raven made her way to the brutish man standing in front of the other two children. Oh yes, she was determined to kill Hazel Rainart next. His large body mass made it quite difficult as the boy threw Raven through the door of his mother's office. His thick voice screaming at the two youngest, Tyrian Callows and Cinder Fall to run away. To hide until a time he would come get them.

Now as she recovered her breathe, Raven charged forth towards Hazel before burying the knife in the large boy's throat. The sounds of him choking on his blood was quite loud as well as the falling of his body to the floor. It was now she heard the sound of feet coming to a screeching halt.

Now Tyrian stood before her holding a different knife. In a rage he charged forth at the woman before him. Unaware of her training within the Army in which she met her Dragon. Flipping Tyrian to the ground, Raven began to hallucinate and see her soon to be ex husband. Taking the new knife in hand, Raven began to stab Tyrian's body screaming in anger. "Why did you kick me out Tai?!" She screamed over and over as she carved the boy's body up.

Now as she came to her senses, she could hear the approaching police detail. Taking what she needed Raven quickly went to the roof before jumping across to the nearby building. One after another Salem's old business began a distant sight as she began to run further and further. She cursed not killing that last witness, even more so since Salem's husband would be home soon.

Raven now awoke in her cell again to the sounds of banging on her cell door. "Get up bitch! You have a visitor." Raven simply smiled at the sound of those words. It was her "old friend" she called for a favor.

 **And done! Finally. Sorry I wanted to go sooooooo much further but my editor was always preaches at me when writing Can You Sleep at Night to leave some parts for later. But hey we now saw some more of Raven and Tai's past. Yup STRQ was a special unit for the army! But anyways remember to leave a comment, follow and share the story! You may get your comment in the ending of a chapter! Now onto said comments.**

 **Night Flare**

At least Yang is remembering a bit, I like that's she's getting back to old self I just wish for her to remember Blake. I didn't think Raven would be that unstable honestly, I'm kinda hoping Blake confronts her or that Blake goes to talk to Yang hoping to trigger some memories :'( just want a kitty to be happy.

 **Jiore**

Well, Raven he is as horrible as the first chapter implied...

Ok that last part got confusing with the "older read-headed" woman but hopefully that will be clarified later

 **For these guys answers will be revealed in the future. But thanks for reviewing. And now I have to finish Can You Sleep at Night's chapter. So enjoy guys.**

 **~D2DBarbatos**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I Live! and here's a new chapter of Do you call my name. For those under the age of 18 please skip to whereyou see my name in captial bold letters because the first part of this is my first real attempt at a lemon chapter to see how it does. The next chapter will be coming very soon.**_

Chapter Six

Blake sat motionless across from Yang, her vision held on the golden locks she was accustom too. Only thing was Yang and Weiss laughing together like they used too even if this was an illusion. An illusion to keep Yang sane enough until the trial which lies ahead of them. As of now, Blake was the only witness and victim to the crime caused by Raven Bramwen. Even still she would hope for the return of her love, not this woman who sat before her. Not this Yang Xiao Long who constantly forgot who Blake really was while only remembering Ruby and Weiss. True Yang remembers other people within her life like Nora, Jaune and Ren but there was still no memory of Blake, Kali, Ghira or even Tai.

It was truly heart breaking to Blake, to the point she started talking to her adopted sister once again. Not that she cared to talk about Yang with Illa but she had to do something that kept her sane enough for the future trial ahead. Hell Blake despised talking about Yang to Illa because of their non-official date with one another where both Yang and Illa ended up in the hospital, One with a broken leg and the other with a broken arm both with smashed up ribs and bruises.

Illa never forgot the fight they had even when her sister started dating Yang. But right now, the thoughts of Illa ranting on and on about Yang breaking her leg were only on the very edge of her mind as she watched Weiss feed Yang like she was a child. It sent jealous signals through her body just demanding to push Weiss away and virtually take Yang by force. However these thoughts weren't the only ones flowing through her mind. Images of a bound Weiss eating Yang out as Blake slapped both with her riding crop.

"BLAKE!" Blake's eyes shot up to a disgusted looking Yang and Weiss, their eyes glued to her skirt. Looking down, Blake could see her hand placed beneath her skirt and panties as her fingers continued to trace her lips. The lingering scent of herself coated her fingers as she realizes what was happening to her.

"Dear god woman can you not go into heat while we're near yang?!" Weiss exclaimed as Blake pulled her hand from beneath her skirt, her face a deep red of embarrassment as she could hear Yang laughing. She knew how embarrassing this is but the thoughts of a threesome with Weiss and Yang just kicked her hormone levels far beyond their usual when she was at Tai's home. And yet part of her wasn't ashamed of doing this act in public or to be more specific in front of the woman she loves and cares for even if she has amnesia right now.

"Weiss. Sweetie. Just leave her be. From everything I can remember about Faunus they have a hard time controlling their heats. Rabbit Faunus have it the hardest due to their instinct of reproduction." Yang stated smiling at Blake before grabbing a small bag from beside her bed. "Here miss. This should help you but please use it in the bathroom over there."

Blake looked into the bag she was given by Yang and saw a seven inch long yellow dildo showing through the kinda clear looking wrapping. Blushing she looked towards Yang with the most confused look she's able to give. Yet all she could see was the blonde's large toothy grin smiling back at her. The sight of such a smile sent shivers down Blake's spine to the point she accidentally arched her back hard, a loud moan escaped her lips despite all attempts to hold it back and her fluids flushed from her core creating a wet spot on her chair as well as a larger one below her.

"Wow I guess cats DO like water after all." Yang quipped after watching Blake climax in her chair as such. But unknown to both Blake and Weiss, Yang was actually very very excited at the sight but she didn't know why. Why would someone who's not her 'girlfriend' make her like this.

"Sooo after seeing that Weiss… could you help me please?" Yang asked now with a very clear distinctive blush on her face, her right hand placed over her blanket as a tell tale sign Blake's pheromones were getting to them. Weiss sighed writing a note for the door as she stood up leaving a large wet mark on her seat. At this point the three girls knew the doctors would understand the loud moaning about to come from the room. Especially Pyrrha since she's experienced Blake's pheromones before and quite possibly forced herself upon Ruby's body on the little brunette-redhead's eighteenth birthday. That fact was unknown to Weiss still since Ruby was always very fluent in how she acted and her actions to all the men at their old high school. Very vivid memories of the young Ruby sucking off three huge football players while two others nailed her other two holes. The groans of her enjoying herself made it impossible to reign in the girl at least until after high school. It's still one of life's mysteries how Ruby never gave birth to a child or three.

Weiss reopened her eyes to see Blake and Yang already naked kissing each other deeply. Looking between Blake's legs she could see such a large strap-on attached to the Faunus as it swung there. Even though it was only seven inches or so, it still swung like it was actually alive and wanting Yang.

Blake cracked her eyes as she made out with her love for the first time in so long to see Weiss blushing heavily. Cracking a smile, Blake pushed her right hand into Yang's left breast groping it rather rough but never touching her areola or nipple. Weiss' eyes just stared at Blake's hand moving around Yang's breast the way it was. Breaking the kiss, Yang gasped as she felt Blake's other hand dart between her legs causing Weiss to startle.

"What are you waiting for Weiss? Take your _girlfriend_ before I do." Blake purred pulling her left hand back from Yang's sacred area licking her long fingers carefully. Not sure what to do, Weiss watched Blake lick her fingers carefully only taking one in her mouth at a time. It wasn't the fact Weiss was adamant about this action but quite the opposite. She wanted to dive headfirst into this threesome but her own mental cock block kept holding her back. She could only think of Reese through this action and how it would affect her if she did this with Blake.

Despite being in bliss from Blake's actions, Yang reached for Weiss taking her by the shoulders and flipping her underneath the blonde. In one swift motion, She tore Weiss' Snow White dress right down the middle revealing her small hourglass body. Her perky 34A cup breast stand against the cold air her nipples twice as hard as either Blake's 34C or Yang's 36E breast. Following their eyes down Weiss' body they could clearly see her curves come out hard in the form of her beauty hips and thighs, her core covered by white lace panties that went with a similar bra she'd never be able to fill.

"Wow Weiss. Didn't know you could be so bold with lace panties and no bra." Blake commented through her heat like haze while Yang just kept watching Weiss twitch below her. Realizing this as her chance, Blake pushed Yang forward onto Weiss more aligning the strap-on between the two girls. Carefully placing the strap on between the two women beneath her, Blake starts to gently stroke both women's clit through their outer labia majora eliciting a few groans and soft moans from them.

"Mmm Blake…" Weiss moaned softly covering her eyes with her forearm, "Please quit teasing me…."

Blake smiled as the feral lust of her heat takes over just after hearing Weiss give up easily. Pulling the strap on from between the women, Blake could hear Yang's loud squeak before aligning it with Weiss' slit. Being cautious through her haze, Blake carefully pushed into Weiss her ears picking up the sharp inhale from the platinum blonde woman. Curious she looked down to see a streak of blood falling from Weiss' insides.

"Oh my you were a virgin in heat weren't you Weiss?" Blake quipped thrusting slowly into Weiss only hearing small grunts and mumbles complaining about the slight pain. Even still through her haze she couldn't believe Weiss was a virgin after proclaiming several things in the past. "Yang tease Weiss' flat chest please. Having a hard time holding back."

Yang smiled taking Weiss' small 34A breast into the tips of her fingers, only pinching the areola and nipples never touching the actual skin. Almost on cue, Weiss' breath started to hitch causing Blake to being thrusting slow but harder each time. As each thrust of Blake's hips would hit Weiss', the pure honest sounds of a girl knowing sexual intercourse for the first time rang through the air. More so as Blake's ears picked up each sharp inhale coming from Weiss smiling she pulled out and began thrust into Yang who screamed in Bliss as she was penetrated.

Weiss blushed as she looked upon the blonde's face. Yang's head was being pulled backwards by Blake tugging the long blonde locks. Her eyes were half way closed with her tongue hanging out drooling. "S-so good…." Yang muttered through the bliss.

Looking to Blake, Weiss could see the Faunus' eyes closed. Her hips virtually slamming into Yang's with such speed and ferocity almost like a beast taking its bitch in heat very violently. Still Weiss was jealous of yang's large breast bouncing hard up and down constricted by the blonde's arms so close to her torso. Tired of the bouncing, Weiss wrapped her hand around one large orb of flesh before taking the nipple into her mouth suckling hard. With her free hand she grasped the still bouncing orb, the act of this elicited a large moan from the blonde.

"W-Weiss something is coming….!" Yang moaned loudly as Blake sped up. Now no word were heard as the blonde released an ear-piercing scream of ecstasy, her inside sucking on the hard plastic of the strap on causing the part inside to grind Blake's clit. In the heat of the moment, Blake's climax hit almost at the same time as Yang's but off by a few seconds.

Now Weiss was pinned beneath the two women who were panting hard from Climax. Normally she'd feel left out but the combined weight of Blake and Yang has her struggling to get free. "S… sorry Weissy…." Yang stated motioning Blake to move as she rolled off the platinum blonde. Breathing a sigh of relief, Weiss felt something teasing her now. Glaring down her flat body, she could see the strap on grinding against her.

Smiling, Weiss moved both her hands to her throbbing slit. Spreading it open, both Yang and Blake could see the insides throbbing for attention. "Best not leave me like this Blake or else." Weiss declared causing the Faunus to regain her balance. In a matter of seconds Weiss found herself atop Blake and the strap on pressed against her large ass cheeks.

"Do it princess." Blake growled almost forcing Weiss to forget her confidence. As her confidence faded so did her balance as Weiss lost her knees in anxiety. With this she impaled herself on the strap on as her vocal cords released a scream of bliss telling those in the hospital she was over the edge. Smiling at her toy, Blake began to thrust upwards into Weiss making her grunt and groan more and more as she became filled and empty by the strap on.

Hanging off the bed, Yang watched as Weiss and Blake became feral animals to one another. Blake panting hard with her eyes shut compared to Weiss who was riding the strap on like a feral cat in heat, no pun intended. Even still she felt the same urges as the other two women before her. To cope with her desire to take that strap on using girl and force her to do what she did earlier, Yang slid her left hand between her legs and began rubbing her slit teasing it ever so slightly. As she rubbed her slit she could tell she was more sensitive than usual by the way her clit was reacting. Was it Weiss being taken by this woman before her or did she want to be on top of the woman taking Weiss' place instead. With her eyes closed moaning softly Yang felt a pair of lips crash into hers, a rough tongue soon invaded her mouth causing her sensitivity to skyrocket as though it knew who was doing this. And for this moment it was too much for Yang as her body went stiff, a loud moan became muffled by the kiss as loud wet sounds bounced off the floor.

Feeling the tongue which made her climax this easily leave her mouth, she opened her eyes slightly to see the raven haired Faunus smiling as she doubled her efforts into Weiss making her cries echo loudly. It was clear either Weiss was climaxing by herself or this Faunus was finishing her turn. Either way she couldn't deal with anymore as her lust was at its peak but her mind wanted to sleep. Taking the ladder, Yang felt asleep where we was as Blake finished Weiss off with one last powerful thrust. The platinum blonde screamed in ecstasy as she came to an end, her walls clamping down on the strap on pulling it into her more causing it grind against Blake's clit one last time. Silently Blake came as Weiss' ecstasy was still holding her high above it all. However due to the experience the two women fell asleep as their highs came to an end both with a smile on their face for one reason or another.

\- _**DUSKTODAWNBARBATOS**_ -

"Shit I'm going to be late!" Ruby exclaimed waking up in her bed with a sound asleep Pyrrha beside her. Though that thought never came to her mind as she scrambled to grab a suit for herself. The younger woman was to arrive at the court house two hours ago for the important hearing of Raven Bramwen. If that woman could escape to the streets it'd be almost impossible to place charges on her for everything that happened. "Sorry my warrior I gotta go! I'll see ya tonight!" She exclaimed only seeing a single hand waving her off.

Throwing her helmet on, strapping her bag to her back, reviving the engine of Bumbleby to its max RPM, Ruby took off towards the courthouse. Unfortunately the weather wasn't on her side as thunder rolled through the sky. In a panic, Ruby noticed a car matching her speed. Taking a quick glance, Ruby could see Emerald Sustani her long standing best friend signing her to follow. Almost on que, Police sirens which Emerald turned on could be heard around as multiple cars moved aside. Thankfully Ruby was able to make it to the courthouse before the lightning began to strike. "Ruby!"

Ruby jumped to see Emerald getting out of her vehicle but before she could say anything she felt the officers hand come across her face. Stunned Ruby's eyes met her friends. Emotional distress was passed on as Ruby just nodded to her before bolting inside. Deciding to descend the stairs instead of the elevator, Ruby began skipping steps trying to make it. However just as she entered the court room the loud sound of the hammer came down. On the defense sat Blake's adopted sister Illa with her eyes being covered by her hands, her skin black as night indicating extreme fury towards the situation. On the other side stood Mercury, Emerald's fiancé smiling happily next to his client. Before them was Judge Oscar Pines Sr, also known as Judge Ozpin who lifted the paperwork on his desk. "Raven Bramwen due to lack of evidence you are sentenced to house arrest under the guise of your brother, Qrow Bramwen. You are not to leave the perimeter around his house with a maximum range of 50 yards without a police escort. In addition are not allowed visitation of your Daughter, Yang Xiao Long at all…" now all Ruby saw was the words leaving Ozpin's mouth without sound as Raven's smile grew. Ruby has made the biggest mistake of her life as this woman was now free.

Now Ruby sat outside the courthouse, Emerald and Mercury rubbing her shoulders trying to cheer her up. Emerald was worried for her friend, Never since becoming Weiss' lap dog as she lost a case. But this wasn't just any case but the case in which her sister's very life may be in harms way. Now it doesn't matter anymore as Raven is free within the world again.

"Ruby I'm not supposed to tell you this but…" Mercury began as he opened his case. "She was acquitted by this document…. By Winter Bramwen. Your aunt." Taking the document, Ruby flipped it open and saw everything from her aunt striking her "step mother" to the legal document of temporary insanity written by her. It just didn't make sense seeing as Winter always hated Raven but for her to write such a document her hand must've been forced.

"I have to know why…." Ruby stated standing to her feet, a soulless glare looking towards the street where her uncle stood with his car.

 **A/N: and done. Well this is mostly a Smut chapter but I wanted to touch a bit on Raven getting out. The idea came from my friend Valiunta on Overwatch and IRL. So next chapter is on its way as this post. Also a new story called "A Stranger I Remain" is coming in addition to a rewrite of "Bloody Angel. Can you sleep at night will also be ending soon for its follow up story which has yet to be named. Famous will be updating within the next few weeks after i finish editing.**

 **Thanks for reading everyone.**

 **~D2DBarbatos~**


End file.
